Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité 3
by Moyo
Summary: Les menaces reviennent, tel un cycle infernal jamais achevé. Quels ennemis peuvent donc surgir de la nuit des temps pour inquiéter l'Union Terrestre ? Prométhium ne rêve-t-elle pas également de revanche au fond de sa cellule ?
1. Un nouveau début

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

XXVI – Un nouveau début

_"__ L'__effort__ d'__unir __sagesse__ et __pouvoir __aboutit __rarement__ et __seulement __très __brièvement__.__ "  
__Einstein_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **L'écriture étant une activité majoritairement à sens unique, les commentaires des lecteurs sont toujours bienvenus. Tant sur la forme que sur le fond. Étant en entrainement permanent, c'est indispensable pour produire quelque chose qui est plaisant à lire, mais aussi à être écrit._

**Personnages du chapitre**

**L'Union Terrestre**

_Warius Zéro : Nouveau Président de l'Union Terrestre, successeur de Marie Attia au poste  
Marina Oki : Nouvel officier général dans la flotte de l'Union en reconstitution.  
Lord Député Jader : Secrétaire particulier de Warius  
Sénateur Gonzalez : Diplomate, ancien membre du Sénat avant guerre  
_

**L'équipage de 'l'Ombre de la mort'**

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ingénieur de génie un peu surmené.  
Mimee : Jurassienne suivant Harlock, et qui arrive parfois à l'agacer_

* * *

**Monsieur le Président, encore une chose…**

Warius Zéro n'arrivait pas à se décider. Son uniforme d'ancien général rebelle avait perdu un peu de son lustre, sans doute du à ses nombreuses batailles dans lesquelles il avait trainé ses guêtres. De l'autre, le costume neuf taillé sur mesure de Président lui donnerait un air plus sérieux.

\- Bah, après tout, ils m'ont élu, autant assumer jusqu'au bout.

Il endossa le soyeux tissu de soie d'Etron, dont le commerce avait enfin reprit avec la bordure à la fin de la guerre. Les bandes rouges et bleues qui barraient en diagonale achevaient de lui donner un air solennel. Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte.

\- Monsieur le Président ?

A la voix, Warius reconnu son secrétaire particulier, le lord Député Jader. Cet humain originaire de Mars avait été choisi sur un concours particulièrement difficile où il obtint des résultats impressionnants. Par contre, ses facultés intellectuelles manquaient d'une modération venue de l'expérience de terrain. Presque le contraire de Zéro, en somme.

\- Oui, fit Zéro avec une pointe de lassitude  
\- Ah, avez-vous cinq minutes ? Monsieur le Président ?

Zéro avait envie de hurler que non, il n'avait pas cinq minutes, il n'avait pas une minute depuis le jour de l'investiture. C'est à peine si on l'avait laissé tranquille avec Marina le jour de leur mariage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?  
\- Vous avez le correctif au traité de commerce de la planète Xylon à signer. L'ambassadeur des nimbuloïdes renouvèle son invitation au gala de la lumière. Il faut répondre. La nouvelle promotion de cadet de l'Académie de Valane sera reçue la semaine prochaine. Vous devez prononcer un discours de trois minutes…

Le Président écoutait d'un air distrait la liste interminable de choses à faire. Vivement que le Sénat soit reconstitué pour le décharger d'un certain nombre de tâches. Mais ces élections là prenaient plus de temps à être organisées. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur un soutien avant quelques mois.

\- … la culture des Doeds pointus est encore en baisse de sept pour cent. Les aquaculteurs demandent de nouvelles aides. Il faut approuver, ou pas, et trouver quel budget amputer pour financer. Les rapports de police font état d'une recrudescence des activités d'un certain Harlock. Vous devez décider s'il doit être poursuivi. Il faut…

Le nom d'Harlock déclencha un réflexe immédiat chez le Président. Il stoppa net son bavard d'adjoint.

\- Quels rapports ?  
\- Euh… pour le pirate ? Rapport de police du système Pal aën. Multiples attaques d'un vaisseau identifié comme l'Ombre de la Mort de vaisseaux cargos suspects aux yeux des douanes. Plusieurs systèmes, dont les planètes Pal aën et Nerel, réclament sa tête. Pfiouu…. Rien que çà !  
\- Bon… euh... je remets çà à plus tard. Cela ne doit pas être si pressant.  
\- A votre guise. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous pencher sur les mouvements des passages stellaires qui…

Zéro voulait se pencher sur un café, ne rien entendre sauf la douce voix de sa chère Marina. Le lord Député ne remarqua pas le Président appuyer sur un petit bouton de son bureau. Au bout de quelques dizaines de choses à faire énoncées comme les cours de la bourse, quelqu'un d'autre toqua à la porte.

_Sauvé mon vieux Zéro…_

Les licteurs ouvrirent la porte et Marina Oki fit son apparition en nouvel uniforme de commandant en chef de la première flotte. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux en voyant le lord député Jader la fixer et Zéro qui faisait de grands gestes explicites derrière lui. Son cher époux cherchait une échappatoire.

\- Commandant euh, amiral Oki au rapport, mon ché… euh Monsieur le Président.  
\- Laissez-nous, Jader, ajouta Zéro.

L'homme regarda avec un air suspicieux le Président et du s'incliner.

\- J'ose croire, Monsieur le Président, que l'amiral Oki n'est pas venue sur une injonction de votre part afin de vous soustraire à tous ces problèmes criants qui…  
\- Soyez assuré que la culture des Doeds pointus me préoccupe au plus haut point.

* * *

**Une nouvelle menace**

Marina attendit sagement que l'intrus se soit éclipsé pour embrasser langoureusement son nouveau mari. Après cet instant de réconfort très mérité, Zéro pris un air plus inquiet. Marina avait beau être sa femme, elle était le nouveau chef militaire de l'Union et allait à ce titre hériter d'une mission.

Zéro tira quelques notes confidentielles des activités dans le secteur 6 de la bordure, près d'un trou noir mal cartographié.

\- J'ai reçu des rapports inquiétants et concordants sur les activités dans cette région. Certains postes avancés ne répondent plus, et d'autres signalent une nouvelle espèce intelligente inconnue.  
\- J'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça Marina. Mais ces secteurs sont hors de la juridiction de l'Union. Nous n'avons même pas de colonie fixe là-bas.  
\- Je sais. Mais certains ex alliés de la Résistance demandent à nouveau notre soutien.  
\- Ah… lesquels ?  
\- Les …Darok conclut Warius, visiblement gêné.

Ce nom arracha une crispation à Marina Oki. Elle serra les poings.

\- Ces… faux-jetons ? ces… poules mouillées ? Ils se sont enfuis à chaque bataille, sans combattre, prétextant mille et une mauvaises raison pour ne pas venir ! Ils ont refusé de rejoindre l'Union dès la guerre finie et maintenant ils viennent nous demander de l'aide? Ils ne manquent pas de culot ces quadrupèdes verts !  
\- Je sais tout cela, Marina. Mais si il y a une menace de ce côté-là, tu comprends bien que nous ne pourrons jamais compter sur les Darok pour contenir quoique ce soit. Je ne sais même pas à _quoi _nous avons à faire.

Marina prit un air songeur, puis rectifia la position comme une militaire bien conditionnée.

\- Quels sont _vos_ ordres, Monsieur le Président ?

Warius savait que lorsque Marina se mettait à le vouvoyer de la sorte, elle désapprouvait son attitude. C'est sa manière de le disputer sans faire d'éclats de voix. La baiser tendre et câlin était bien loin désormais.

\- Arrête çà Marina. Je veux juste que tu envoies une mission de reconnaissance avec une ambassade sur Darok-1. Je t'écrirai une belle lettre à remettre à leur Ministre, avec un beau tampon, de la cire et tout ce qu'il faut. Il faut montrer que nous sommes là.  
\- C'est inutile à mon sens, mais c'est toi qui décides.  
\- Il y a aussi de la politique dessous.

Marina n'aimait pas ce terme-là, car cela signifiait que son mari de Président en savait plus qu'il ne disait, mais qu'il devait garder certaines choses sous silence. A sa surprise générale, Warius se risqua sur une explication :

\- Plusieurs systèmes neutres mais favorables à l'ancien Empire Mécanique sont autour du système Darok. J'ai peur que ne pas intervenir envoie un mauvais signal dans ce secteur et que l'Union soit perçue comme faible.

_Je ne veux surtout pas que les restes de l'Empire de Prométhium trouvent une base arrière tranquille pour reprendre des forces._

\- Bien. Warius, je te propose d'envoyer le "Flamboyant" dans ce cas, avec une escorte légère. Le dernier-né des chantiers navals fera sans doute son effet sur nos "amis".  
\- Mais … le"Karyu" ?  
\- Il est encore en cale sèche magnétique pour des mois. La séance de cuirassés tamponneurs de la dernière guerre lui a laissé de grandes séquelles. Autant prendre un autre vaisseau imposant et avec de la peinture neuve.  
\- Bonne idée. Tu veux y aller ou tu préfères envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?  
\- Non, je peux m'en charger moi-même. Qui sera l'ambassadeur de l'Union ?  
\- J'ai pensé faire appel au sénateur Félipe Gonzalez.

Marina eut un sourire involontaire et se retint de rire. Le sénateur Félipe Gonzalez était un diplomate remarquable, mais c'était également un très bon vivant avec lequel ils avaient eu de bons moments de détente allant jusqu'au fous-rires.

\- Au moins le voyage sera plaisant ! Je vais donner des ordres pour préparer les vaisseaux.

* * *

**Un pirate aux avant-postes**

Harlock écoutait distraitement la harpe de Mimee dans sa cabine. Il broyait du noir, périodiquement. L'alcool frelaté de Rishrn n'arrivait pas à l'enivrer assez pour oublier.

\- Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous rien dit, demanda Mimee sans s'arrêter de jouer.  
\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question sans arrêt ? Je ne pouvais pas. Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Vous pouviez, mais vous n'avez pas voulu.

La harpe continuait son chant lancinant, tandis qu'Harlock rêvassait devant un hublot. Une voix dans le haut-parleur interrompit sa mélancolie.

\- Capt'ain. Y'a encore un cargo de classe huit, sans signe de vie dans le secteur neuf. On fait quoi ?

La voix familière de Yattaran arracha le pirate à ses réflexions.

\- Encore un, çà n'en finira donc jamais. Préparez le vaisseau pour une attaque, j'arrive.  
\- Bien, et dépêche-toi j'ai un tank à peindre, moi.

Les sirènes de l'Ombre de la Mort retentirent pendant qu'Harlock marchait d'un pas nonchalant vers la passerelle. Il passa devant la cabine de Tochiro qui travaillait depuis des jours et des jours, sans relâche. Le pirate s'arrêta un moment (après tout, un cargo désarmé ne représentait pas vraiment une menace).

\- Tochiro, tu devrais te reposer. Que fais-tu ainsi depuis des jours ?  
\- Pas le temps…. C'est secret ! Va défourailler, moi j'ai du pain sur la planche.

Le ton n'admettait aucune réponse. Harlock regarda son ami et puis décida qu'il était libre de ses actions, comme tout le monde ici.

Tochiro esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il mit un nom sur la liasse de plans qu'il était en train de finaliser. Il commença par "Atlantis", puis effaça pour marquer "Arcadia".

\- J'atteins la perfection, se dit-il.

En passerelle, l'équipage attendait fébrilement un ordre de leur capitaine. Harlock prit la barre et ne dit qu'un seul mot :

\- Feu !

Les tourelles de l'Ombre de la mort visèrent les moteurs du cargo et une seule salve suffit à mettre hors service le lent bâtiment de commerce.

\- Aucun signal de vie décodable, fit un pirate. Ce cargo est vide.  
\- Procédure habituelle, préparez le bras d'abordage.

Mimee avait délaissé sa harpe et se plaça discrètement derrière son capitaine. Il se retourna légèrement et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Celui-là aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Harlock fit une mauvaise moue et prit ses armes favorites : un cosmodragon customisé par Tochiro et son antique gravity sabre.

\- J'y vais seul avec Mimee. Pas de protestations.

L'intérieur du cargo était froid, désert et vide. Toute trace de vie semblait avoir disparu depuis des années. Les traces de rouilles, de mousse montraient un manque évident d'entretien récent. Mimee toucha la paroi de ses mains et eut un geste de recul.

\- Il est contaminé, comme les autres…

Au détour d'une coursive, Harlock remarqua une table dressée, avec des restes d'aliments pétrifiés et pris dans la moisissure. Toujours aucune trace d'être vivant. Pas de cadavre, pas de mot, rien. Il commençait à se sentir oppressé.

\- Partons, nous ne sommes pas en lieu sur ici.

Mimee ne se fit pas prier. De retour sur l'Ombre de la Mort, un pirate tendit un message intercepté de l'Union terrestre.

_Mission d'ambassade vers Darok-1 lancée. Menée par cuirassé "Flamboyant". Commandant : amiral Oki. Ambassadeur plénipotentiaire : Sénateur Gonzalez. Arrivée prévue le 56F-Y._

Mon vieux Warius a enfin réagit à mes avertissements, se dit Harlock.

\- Détruisez ce vaisseau, dit-il en partant de la passerelle.

Les pirates s'exécutèrent sans dire un mot. Le frêle cargo ne résista pas longtemps aux tourelles lourdes. Une fois l'affaire réglé, Harlock délaissa la barre.  
Mimee accompagnait en silence son capitaine et attendit patiemment d'être seule avec lui derrière la lourde porte en bois de sa cabine.

\- Encore un. Cela fera le septième en un mois, dit-elle.  
\- Je sais Mimee. Mais je ne peux rien faire de plus tant que je ne trouve pas de preuves. Warius ne me croirait pas.  
\- Pourtant, vous croyez vous.  
\- Moi je crois en toi. Et toi tu y crois, tu a vu ces _choses_.  
\- Et il me coute énormément de chercher à les revoir. Je fais cela pour vous et pour Zéro.

La jurassienne était vraiment mal à l'aise, et siffla deux bouteilles de vins gazeux de la Terre pour soulager son corps.

\- Mince, Mimee ! Nos deux dernières bouteilles de champagne ! Tu exagères…

* * *

**Planète Darok-1**

Le "Flamboyant" imposait le respect à des parsecs à la ronde. Moderne, puissant, maniable, son aspect tranchait radicalement avec les "Karyu". Leur construction, décidée peu après la renaissance de l'Union Terrestre, était destinée à remettre sur pied une flotte bine mal en point. Surtout que les plans originels des classes Karyu étaient incomplets et ne permettaient pas encore de refaire un nouveau canon de Saint-Elme.

La planète Darok-1 était un trou perdu comme il en existait des milliers dans la bordure. Ce petit système abritait les Darok, petits êtres quadrupèdes verts ressemblants à des lézards. Assez froussards de nature, ils avaient préféré se rendre aux armées de Prométhium sans combattre plutôt que risquer un affrontement quelconque. Pourtant, leur armée possédait une valeur militaire correcte et ils auraient sans doute donné un peu de fil à retordre à l'ancienne Reine de métal.

\- J'espère que ces gentils lézards vont nous proposer à manger dit une voix en passerelle.  
\- Ah… Sénateur Gonzalez, fit Marina assise sur le siège de Warius.

Le sénateur mâchouillait un chewing-gum, geste peu protocolaire mais autorisé uniquement hors de vue de tout étranger ou diplomate. Il n'était pas bien grand, au teint basané et cheveux un peu trop longs pour être nets. Mais il dégageait de cet homme une aura rassurante, comme un grand-père à qui on aurait volontiers raconté ses malheurs.

\- Votre cuistot est remarquable, mais il ne sait pas faire des noix de Doeds pointus à la mode Martienne. Dommage.  
\- Ce mets devient très rare, le Président en sait quelque chose.  
\- Amiral, je dois quand même vous prévenir que je ne suis pas tout à fait rassuré d'aller voir ces reptiles. Ils ne sont pas d'une grande fiabilité et je crains toujours un piège.  
\- Je sais. Mais nous ne pouvions pas venir avec une flotte toute entière.

Un bip signala l'accroche de l'ordinateur à la bouée stellaire relais de Darok. Le voyage touchait à sa fin. Un officier se leva de son ordinateur.

\- Amiral, je suis un peu perplexe. Je n'arrive pas à entrer en contact avec leur centre de navigation. Aucune fréquence universelle ne répond.  
\- Curieux… Pouvez-vous lancer un scan rapide des environs ?

L'officier s'exécuta puis poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur. Je ne détecte aucun signe de vie sur la planète ni aux alentours.  
\- De plus en plus curieux.

Marina prit son micro et se brancha en liaison avec ses deux escorteurs.

\- Ici l'amiral Oki. Nous passons en stade d'alerte 1. Adoptez la formation 3. Vecteur d'approche A-7. Armes désactivées.  
\- Que craignez-vous ? demanda le sénateur.  
\- Peureux ou pas, il n'y a pas une trace de Darok vivant ici. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Les moteurs à fusion du Flamboyant poussaient à pleine capacité et les petits escorteurs ouvraient la voix. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans l'atmosphère iodée de Darok-1. Au bout d'un petit vol atmosphérique, les vaisseaux survolaient les plaines fertiles de la petite planète.

Aucune trace de vie Darok. Les villes semblaient prises dans une jungle indescriptible. Les spatioports semblaient abandonnés depuis des lustres.

\- Y'a un truc qui cloche, fit le sénateur en mâchouillant un autre chewing-gum. Barrons-nous, çà ne sent pas bon.  
\- Pas question, rétorqua Marina. J'ai reçu une mission, et je compte bien l'accomplir. Préparez un atterrissage au point de coordonnée 45-TY-76.  
\- Je pense que votre idée n'est pas la bonne, mais vous êtes le patron ici.

Le sénateur laissa Marina distribuer ses ordres et songea qu'à défaut de Doeds pointus, il se contenterait bien de croustillants de Réaghi avec une sauce au jus de loyes pour son thé.

Le Flamboyant déploya ses monstrueux bras d'atterrissage de campagne et s'immobilisa en soulevant un immense nuage de poussières. Les escorteurs survolaient la zone, au cas où une force inconnue viendrait à attaquer le vaisseau amiral.

Marina décida d'envoyer quelques éclaireurs afin de se faire une idée plus précise de la situation. Les soldats partirent en gardant un lien radio constant avec leur base arrière. Au bout d'une heure, ils firent un rapport assez inquiétant à leur supérieure.

\- Ici le groupe 2. Nous avons exploré la ville 76 de la carte. Pas trace d'être vivants, à part une espèce de jungle envahissante. Nous n'avons pas vu non plus d'animaux. Mais vous devriez venir voir quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ? Transmettez une image informatique.  
\- Euh… vous devriez _vraiment_ venir voir. C'est… indescriptible. Je n'ai jamais vu _çà_.

Marina maugréa mais se dit qu'après tout, c'était son boulot. Elle laissa le sénateur apprécier les mets entreposés dans son coqueron personnel et fila avec une escorte vers les lieux indiqués.

Sur place, elle trouva ses hommes pétrifiés face à un immense mur où était gravé un texte d'une langue totalement inconnue. Les signes ressemblaient vaguement à des glyphes mayas, mais en plus anguleux. Un sous-officier scannait le mur avec un traducteur universel. Il fit une mauvaise moue.

\- Le traducteur s'y perd. Il ne reconnait pas la langue, mais renvoie des mots complètement vides de sens.  
\- Avez-vous vérifié s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une panne matérielle ?  
\- Non, Amiral. Nous avons même testé trois détecteurs différents. Toujours le même résultat.

Marina s'approcha du détecteur et regarda les mots défiler sans aucun sens cohérent.

… _cœur vide rouge exode cycle éternel étoile soir délice absent …. _

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ?  
\- Impossible de décoder la moindre chose, amiral.

Marina sentit son pouls s'accélérer, son bras se crisper. Quelque chose, là les observait. Elle se retourna mais ne remarqua rien de spécial. Ses hommes continuèrent à scruter le mur.

Imperceptiblement, une des lettres se mit à bouger légèrement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets puis s'immobilisa. Le traducteur modifia légèrement sa liste incompréhensible de mots.

… _cœur vide rouge exode cycle éternel étoile soir pirate absent …. _


	2. Des soucis de Président

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

XXVII – Des soucis de Président

_"__ Une rencontre n'est que le début d'une séparation.__ " __Proverbe japonais_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

**L'Union Terrestre**

_Warius Zéro : Nouveau Président de l'Union Terrestre, successeur de Marie Attia au poste  
Marina Oki : Nouvel officier général dans la flotte de l'Union en reconstitution  
Lord-député Jader : Secrétaire parfois agaçant de Zéro  
Friedmar Kurt : Magistrat de 2__ème__ échelon au tribunal spécial de l'Union pour crimes de guerre  
Maître Perraloc : Jeune avocat pas bien brillant commis d'office pour défendre l'indéfendable Prométhium._

**L'équipage de 'l'Ombre de la mort'**

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ingénieur de génie un peu surmené.  
Mimee : Jurassienne suivant Harlock, et qui arrive parfois à l'agacer_

**Autres personnages**

_Prométhium : Prisonnière de marque des geôles de l'Union Terrestre  
Technétium : Général de l'ex Empire Mécanique, serviteur zélé et absolu de sa Reine_

* * *

**Chacun son tour**

La forme féminine restait impassible face à l'auditoire. Le magistrat Friedmar Kurt lisait machinalement le papier que le greffier lui avait présenté peu avant :

\- Enfin, Prométhium Andromeda, vous êtes accusée d'actes de torture et de barbarie envers les personnes de feu la Présidente Marie Attia et le Président Warius Zéro. Le jury a pu prendre connaissance des pièces et éléments de preuves apportés au-devant de cette cour. Avez-vous un mot à dire ?  
\- Oui, stupide humain à la solde de Warius Zéro. Vous vous permettez de juger uniquement car vous croyez détenir le droit par votre victoire militaire. Mais votre Union n'est rien ! L'Empire Mécanique ne pourra jamais être vaincu !

La nouvelle tirade de Prométhium arracha des murmures de la part du nombreux public venu assister au procès du siècle dans le tout nouveau tribunal central. Plusieurs visiophones relayaient en direct les images à destination de systèmes lointains, dans une sorte de voyeurisme morbide. Les humains n'étaient pas les seuls à se repaitre des malheurs d'autrui.

Le magistrat saisit son antique marteau de bois (en tequeri noir, seule touche d'originalité), tapa plusieurs fois et cria d'une voix forte :

\- Silence ! Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle. Maître Perraloc, avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

L'avocat de Prométhium avait probablement le métier le moins envié de l'univers, surtout en ce moment. Malgré une immense fortune encore disponible pour ses propres frais, la reine de l'ex Empire Mécanique n'avait pas du tout réussi à s'offrir les services d'un avocat digne de ce nom. Tous avaient refusé, même face à la somme astronomique qui était en jeu. Au grand désespoir des hautes juridictions, il fallut lui en commettre un d'office pour respecter les propres principes judiciaires de l'Union. Maître Perraloc fut tiré au sort parmi les novices fraichement diplômés.

\- Ma cliente souffre d'un a priori manifestement négatif de la part de cette cour ! Elle est déjà condamnée aux yeux des humains uniquement pour ce qu'elle est et non sur la base de ce qu'elle a fait. Il faut…  
\- La ferme ! Elle a voulu tuer des milliards d'humains fit une voix dans la salle.  
\- Elle voulait tous nous robotiser ! ajouta une autre.  
\- Qu'on la pende ! Qu'on la brûle ! osa une troisième.

La foule se faisait plus menaçante et les policiers en tenue magnétique durent s'interposer pour éviter une émeute. Le magistrat jugea que l'arrêt des débats aujourd'hui serait une décision qui ferait consensus.

Prométhium fut conduite dans une navette Xylonnienne blindée, solidement escortée par plusieurs chasseurs de l'armée régulière. Elle reprenait sans surprise le chemin de sa triste prison. Elle était seule avec son pauvre avocat.

\- Je… je sais que la situation est… euh… corsée… se hasarda-t-il… mais je vous assure que…  
\- Ne faites pas semblant, répliqua Prométhium en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Vous me détestez. Comme tout être vivant vous me haïssez du fond de votre âme. Vous n'êtes ici que par la force du destin.  
\- Mais… enfin je suis là pour servir vos intérêts et…  
\- Vous vous méprenez. S'il n'y avait pas tous ces militaires dehors prêts à m'abattre comme une chienne au moindre faux pas, je vous aurais tué de mes mains.

Les restes de l'âme humaine de Prométhium avaient envie de pleurer. A quoi bon lutter ainsi alors qu'elle était déjà condamnée avant même d'avoir un pied dans ce tribunal ? Elle nourrissait un désir de vengeance, de revanche. Seule cette pensée retenait encore des bras mécaniques. Elle voulait tuer Warius Zéro. Comment avait-il survécu à ce tir de blaster ? Elle qui visait comme un tireur d'élite, elle lui avait transpercé le cœur du premier coup !

Un saut warp l'amena dans une prison discrète mais solidement défendue au milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes. L'ancienne Présidente s'était visiblement inspirée de ses propres prisons secrètes, spécialement destinées aux prisonniers gênants qu'on se réserve le droit d'éliminer sans laisser de traces. Cette perspective glaçait ce qui restait d'humain au fond de la carcasse métallique de la souveraine.

* * *

**Oh oh…**

Elle fixait avec un œil mauvais le mur devant. Blanc, immaculé, trop neuf. La table sur le côté regorgeait de mets délicieux attendant d'être engloutis. D'un geste rageur, son bras envoya les plats contre ce mur trop neuf, sans doute pour le vieillir un peu.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Le cri résonna dans tout le bâtiment et les humains présents eurent quelques frissons.

\- Maudit Warius Zéro, je te ferai payer çà !

Prométhium supportait mal, très mal sa captivité. Malgré des gestes de bonne volonté de l'Union Terrestre, elle restait enfermée dans une grande pièce, où le luxe offert ne suffisait pas à calmer son esprit belliqueux. Elle bouillonnait, échafaudait mille et un plans de vengeance, mais la porte de sa prison restait invariablement fermée depuis des jours et des jours. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son retour du tribunal ? Pourquoi aucune décision ne venait ?

Une personne ouvrit un passe-plat et glissa un nouveau plateau repas. Contrairement à ce que Warius Zéro pensait, Prométhium avait bien appliqué le processus de robotisation sur sa personne. Mais la transformation était étonnamment lente pour elle, et parfois son corps humain reprenait le dessus sur le métal, comme si il rejetait la robotisation. En plus d'avoir été la première de son peuple à vouloir se mécaniser, elle fut également cobaye du processus. Les premiers tests ne furent pas une réussite.

Un bruit de course la tira de ses sombres pensées et elle entendit une bagarre juste dehors. Un tir de pistolet la fit sursauter.

\- Ces gardiens n'ont pas d'armes. Qu'est-ce que…

Une pensée morbide traversa son esprit malade : et si Warius Zéro ou ce pirate avaient envoyé des assassins achever la sale besogne ? Mince, son corps humain lui envoyait des émotions néfastes. Elle devait se reprendre.

\- Majesté ? fit une petite voix derrière la porte blindée.  
\- Euh… oui ?  
\- Reculez-vous et baissez les yeux.

Quelques explosions firent sauter les gonds de la lourde porte blindée, qui s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit assourdissant. La fumée se dissipa puis quelques soldats-robots gris avec un œil unique vert prirent position dans la pièce. Le maréchal Technétium fit son entrée, sourire mécanique au coin.

\- Enfin, Majesté je vous retrouve. L'Union Terrestre a brouillé les pistes, ce qui explique mon retard.  
\- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, maréchal.  
\- Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder. L'alerte sera bientôt donnée et ils vont nous chasser comme des rats.  
\- Je vois que certains de nos "commandos des sables" sont encore opérationnels, remarqua la souveraine en fixant les soldats-robots.  
\- Nous avons eu du mal à les réparer. Je vous expliquerai en chemin.

Les commandos des sables faisaient la fierté des forges automatiques de Prométhium. Elles avaient trouvé un moyen de réunir dans un même corps mécanique les pensées, réflexes et souvenirs de plusieurs personnes. Pour ce corps d'élite, l'Empire Mécanique avait _fusionné _des soldats d'élite connaissant toutes les tactiques, des savants capables de réfléchir vite et bien, des athlètes accomplis à l'endurance et au mental d'acier. Le seul problème de taille était la mélange des données dans le cerveau artificiel créé qui occasionnait des blocages voire des destructions spontanées. Seul un robot sur cent environ devenait véritablement opérationnel, et les prix Nobel de physique ne venaient pas par bataillons entiers se faire robotiser.

En courant dans les coursives mal éclairées, Prométhium remarqua par un hublot pressurisé plusieurs cuirassés mécaniques en attente. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire et permit à son côté robotique de reprendre le dessus. Enfin son cerveau reprenait ses innombrables calculs de planification.

\- Sur quoi puis-je compter ? demanda-t-elle ne montant dans la navette de liaison  
\- Euh… nous n'avons guère que dix à quinze pour cent de nos effectifs. L'équivalent d'une ou deux flottes.  
\- Combien de systèmes nous sont restés fidèles ?  
\- Un certain nombre, heureusement. Peut-être 300 ou 500. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- La plupart sont occupés ou sous surveillance des humains ou leurs alliés. Et ceux qui sont encore libres sont très dispersés.  
\- Nous ne pourrons donc pas reconstituer notre armée dans l'immédiat.

Prométhium fut accueillie sur le cuirassé "Tourmenteur" avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Malgré cette évidente volonté de prouver leur force, la Reine remarqua bien vite que les soldats robots présents n'étaient pas tous en parfait état. Les destroyers extérieurs et autres vaisseaux portaient encore les traces des combats passés et seul un miracle pouvait expliquer le très bon état de ce dernier cuirassé mécanique type 7.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que le virus informatique de ces humains a causé des ravages dans nos troupes et aussi dans la population civile. Ce fut une hécatombe.  
\- Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas vraiment atteint.  
\- Nos systèmes de défenses internes ont fini par pouvoir arrêter le virus. Mais cela a pris un certain temps.  
\- Où allons-nous ?  
\- Sur la planète de Brome.

Le nom de cette planète arracha un sourire inquiétant chez Prométhium. Elle avait finalement peut-être encore une chance sérieuse d'avoir sa revanche.

* * *

**Le poids des responsabilités**

Warius Zéro relut le petit papier, de couleur jaune, signalant un message urgent secret. Cela n'allait pas vraiment améliorer ses affaires. Il prit sa respiration et ferma les yeux.

_Tu vas t'en sortir, mon vieux Zéro, tu vas y arriver…_

\- Monsieur le Président ? Il faut y aller.

Le Lord-député Jader arborait son éternel sourire mielleux, même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient guère. Zéro ouvrit les yeux et écarta la rideau rouge de lourd brocard qui le séparait de la salle. Dedans, des dizaines d'hommes et être vivants prirent des photos et tendirent des micros.

Zéro posa une feuille, blanche, sur son pupitre. Il commença d'une voix calme :

\- Hier, à 12h24 heure universelle de l'Union, la reine Prométhium a réussi à s'évader grâce à une intervention militaire lourde, probablement menée par des rescapés de l'ancienne armée de l'Empire Mécanique. L'ensemble des militaires et civils affectés spécialement à la surveillance de la prisonnière ont été tués lors de ce raid. Nos forces sont actuellement sur la trace de la fuyarde. Nous sommes sur le point de la capturer.  
\- Monsieur le Président, fit une voix, qu'avez-vous à dire aux accusations de complicité ?  
\- Est-il vrai que plusieurs robots étaient affectés à la surveillance ? ajouta un autre.

Les questions se firent pressantes, voire offensantes pour certaines. Zéro serra les poings et garda son calme.

\- Il n'y a eu aucune complicité, ni relâchement de surveillance. Le lieu de détention était tenu secret, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.  
\- Cela veut-il dire que l'Empire Mécanique est encore une menace ?  
\- Non, les forces de l'ex Empire mécanique ne peuvent en aucun cas menacer l'Union Terrestre actuellement. Merci pour votre attention, nous vous tiendrons informés des évolutions de ce dossier sensible.

Les flashs des appareils photos couvrirent la sortie de Warius Zéro, qui souffla un grand coup une fois à l'abri. Le sourire du lord-député arracha un nouveau soupir au pauvre Président.

\- Vous avez été à la hauteur Monsieur le Président, je vous assure que…  
\- Non, Jader. J'ai été en dessous de tout. Prométhium était sous ma responsabilité, et elle a filé.  
\- Cela n'est pas votre faute.  
\- Si. Je suis militaire avant tout, les fautes de mes subordonnés sont les miennes. Leurs actions, mêmes mauvaises, m'engagent. Je sais que je parle chinois pour vous.  
\- Détrompez-vous, Monsieur le Président. L'honneur devient une qualité rare dans ce monde. L'amiral Oki est prête à vous faire son rapport de mission. Je suppose que vous souhaitez rester seul en tête à tête ? Avec un peu de café ?  
\- Ce serait effectivement très bien.

Le lord-député posa une cafetière (sortie d'on ne sait où) sur une table dans le bureau du Président qu'ils venaient de rejoindre. Marina fit son apparition, en uniforme neuf. Elle avait opté pour une jupe cette fois, ce qui lui donnait une allure terriblement attirante pour Zéro.

Un baiser langoureux remplaça les salutations plus réglementaires. Marina avaient les yeux pétillants dans ces rares instants de tendresse, puis son côté martial reprenait le dessus. Elle redevenait alors l'amiral.

\- L'expédition sur Darok-1 me laisse perplexe. Aucun être vivant sur place, pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de guerre ou de fuite précipitée. Je n'y comprends rien. Juste ces glyphes incompréhensibles.

Marina montra sur son holo-projecteur les images volées sur Darok, avec les proposition de traduction aberrantes.

\- Cela commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, Marina. D'autres systèmes proches ont fait état de cargos vides qui erraient dans le vide. Certains étaient connus et portés disparus depuis plus de cent ans d'après les registres.  
\- Je crois que tu serais encore plus perplexe en visionnant ceci.

Avec un geste lent et posé, Marina remit en marche l'holo-projecteur. Warius Zéro eut une mine très dubitative. Il reconnut l'Ombre de la mort, qui abordait puis détruisit un de ces cargos abandonné.

\- A quoi joue-t-il ? Harlock a disparu sans laisser de traces depuis la fin de la guerre, et maintenant il s'amuse à dégommer des cargos ?  
\- C'est un pirate, n'oublie pas, corrigea Marina.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas qu'un _simple_ pirate. C'est un homme avec un tel sens de l'honneur qu'il n'entreprendrait pas gratuitement une attaque. Il y a quelque chose là-dessous.  
\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le localiser. J'ai envoyé des messages, des éclaireurs, mais il est introuvable.  
\- Chercherait-il à nous éviter ?  
\- Cela m'étonne grandement. Il n'est pas du genre à fuir devant ses ennemis, encore moins ses amis.

Zéro réfléchissait en silence. Il pensait aux différentes hypothèses qui pouvaient fournir un début d'explication à ces phénomènes.

\- Et Prométhium ? murmura Marina.

_Mince, je l'avais presque oublié celle-là…_

\- Je crois que nous avons deux gros problèmes, fit Zéro un peu abattu. Dans combien de temps le "Karyu" sera-t-il opérationnel ?

Marina répondit par un petit sourire malicieux qui réchauffa un peu le cœur de son Présidente chéri en ces jours difficiles.

* * *

**Comme en 14**

Le hangar était plongé dans le noir. Un peu à l'écart dans les restes des chantiers de la mer Moscovite, c'était l'une des dernières cales sèches magnétiques encore en état de fonctionner après les deux guerres contre l'Empire Mécanique.

Marina précéda Warius puis elle se posta devant un tableau plein d'interrupteurs. D'un petit signe de tête, il donna le signal à Marina qui alluma un par un les gigantesques spots de rhénium liquide. Le "Karyu" apparut à la lumière petit à petit.

Le Dragon flamboyant brillait de mille feux, aucune trace de combat ne venait troubler l'œil du visiteur. Une agréable odeur de neuf accompagnait la vision d'un navire vénérable refait de la cale au plus haut mat.

\- Ils ont travaillé en continu depuis des mois et des mois, annonça Marina. Il est fin prêt pour reprendre du service. Tu veux visiter ?  
\- Qui le commandera ?  
\- Est-ce vraiment la question importante en ce moment ?

La passerelle, bien que vide, était vraiment familière à Marina et Warius. Les consoles n'avaient pas bougé de place, et Warius Zéro s'attendait à chaque instant à voir débouler Nohara ou Ishikura par une porte. Mais les deux amoureux étaient seuls.

Le pupitre de tir du canon de Saint-Elme avait un peu changé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? demanda Zéro en montrant la commande de tir du redoutable canon  
\- On l'a un peu amélioré, sur les conseils laissés par notre ami Tochiro avant son départ.  
\- Et en quoi consiste cette amélioration ?  
\- Le canon de Saint-Elme peut se recharger en vingt secondes seulement.

Warius Zéro siffla d'admiration devant la prouesse. D'ordinaire, l'arme la plus puissante des navires de l'Union tirait un coup à l'heure dans le meilleur des cas. Passer de 60 minutes à vingt secondes donnerai à ce vaisseau un atout absolument décisif.

\- Par contre, il a parlé d'une instabilité quantique non maitrisable qui pouvait dégrader le champ de confinement inertiel, ajouta Marina.

En clair, si le canon troquait la cadence de tir d'une antique pétoire au profit de celle d'un canon moderne, cela se faisait aux risques et périls de son utilisateur.

Marina, qui avait fait sans aucun doute une visite de reconnaissance au préalable, entraina Zéro vers les quartiers du commandant. Le mobilier de bois était neuf, parfaitement identique aux souvenirs de Zéro. Les armoires et penderies vides attendaient les uniformes de leur futur hôte. Pourtant, un détail attira l'œil de Warius Zéro. Le lit n'avait pas du tout la taille réglementaire car il pouvait accueillir deux personnes.

\- C'est... euh… tout cela ne me semble pas très…. Hum militaire, bafouilla Zéro en pointant du doigt le lit.

Marina répliqua avec un geste qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le monde de l'armée. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls, sans ce sparadrap de Jader.  
Après une pause qui dura trop longtemps pour un Président de l'Union, Zéro se remit à ressasser ses problèmes politiques.

\- Allons-y ensemble, demanda Marina  
\- Aller où ?  
\- Là où ton esprit se tourmente. Dans les problèmes de la bordure, ou à la poursuite de Prométhium. Je sais que tu rêves de repartir sur ce vaisseau, _notre_ vaisseau.  
\- Si seulement je pouvais… je… je dois rester encore ici. Il y a tellement de choses à régler.  
\- Arrête Warius. Tu t'uses la santé, pour rien.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée de la tâche qui m'incombe.  
\- C'est vrai, s'occuper de la culture des Doeds pointus est un problème de la plus haute importance. Partons pour une mission. Tu en as le droit.

Zéro ne savait quoi faire ou répondre. Pourquoi ce Sénat ne pouvait-il pas siéger ? Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il avait réponse à tout ? Que faire avec Prométhium ? Et Harlock ? L'esprit de Zéro se perdait en conjectures.

\- Harlock veut attirer notre attention, dit Warius Zéro à haute voix, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
\- Si Harlock voulait ne pas laisser de traces, nous n'aurions jamais rien su de ses activités. S'il n'a pas cherché à nous contacter directement, c'est qu'il cherche quelque chose ou n'est pas _sur_ de lui.  
\- En es-tu certain ?  
\- Nous devons partir le plus vite possible vers Darok-1. Prométhium attendra bien quelques jours.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes à ce point mon chéri ?  
\- Le fait qu'Harlock ne soit pas sur de lui. C'est finalement encore pire qu'une horde de l'Empire Métallique ou une pénurie universelle de Doeds pointus...

_Mon brave Warius, je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon voyage de noces se ferait à l'occasion d'une expédition militaire..._


	3. Confrontation

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

XXVIII – Confrontation

_"__ Si perçante soie la vue, on ne voit jamais de dos.__ " __Proverbe chinois_

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

**L'Union Terrestre – L'équipage du Karyu (qui reprend du service)**

_Warius Zéro : Nouveau Président de l'Union Terrestre, successeur de Marie Attia au poste  
Marina Oki : Nouvel officier général dans la flotte de l'Union en reconstitution  
Lieutenant Phase, robot : Officier détecteur  
Chef mécanicien de 1__ère__ classe __Nohara, humain bourru : Chef machine  
Raï, humain : Officier artilleur_

**L'équipage de 'l'Ombre de la mort'**

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'  
Tochiro Oyama : Ingénieur de génie un peu surmené.  
Yattaran : Second du navire. Premier en maquette et en distraction  
Mimee : Jurassienne suivant Harlock, et qui arrive parfois à l'agacer_

**Autres personnages**

_Erika : Sous-officier. Digne représentante des mazones.  
Monika : collègue de la précédente._

* * *

**Retour sur Darok-**1

Warius Zéro émergea d'un sommeil réparateur, la bouche un peu pâteuse. Marina avait quitté le lit depuis un certain temps, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Après une bonne douche, il opta pour son uniforme d'ex général rebelle un peu remis au gout du jour. En arrivant dans la passerelle du Karyu, l'ensemble des soldats présents se mirent au garde-à-vous.

\- Monsieur le Président !

_Ça n'en finira donc jamais… Je commence à devenir comme Harlock, réfractaire à ce cérémonial. Mais bon, allons-y._

Marina était assise sur son fauteuil, enfin le fauteuil du Commandant du vaisseau. Un autre siège était préparé visiblement à son intention. Au moins ce meuble ferait plus consensus que sur "l'ombre de la mort".

\- Nous sommes où ? demanda Zéro  
\- Le saut warp depuis Darok-1 s'est bien passé. Nous avons rejoint le point de coordonnées de la vidéo que je t'ai montré.  
\- Ouais… un saut de puce depuis… Darok-4 apparemment.

Un amas de débris stellaire était le seul témoin de la présence du cargo consciencieusement détruit par Harlock quelques jours auparavant.

\- Je ne détecte rien du tout, annonça Phase à sa console.

Le lieutenant Phase revenait de loin. Tout en étant un robot, il décida finalement de ne pas rejoindre Prométhium dans sa folie meurtrière et se rallia aux humains lors de la dernière guerre. Cela lui a valu, comme à tous ses frères robots renégats, d'être poursuivi par les sombres assassins à la solde de l'Empire Métallique. Phase avait perdu son bras gauche lors d'une tentative d'élimination et avait par la suite refusé d'être réparé.

\- Scannez les secteurs 34 et 9, lancez une ou deux sondes multicanaux de type A et…  
\- Warius, tu te crois où ? l'interrompit Marina.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Le Président, c'est toi. Le Commandant ici, c'est moi. Donc, tu bois du café, tu manges des Doeds pointus si tu en trouves, mais c'est moi qui dirige les opérations !

Warius se sentit très gêné. Un ange passa, puis un fou rire s'empara des membres de l'équipage présents en passerelle. Marina sourit, et malgré son nouveau statut d'amiral ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

\- Je te fais marcher enfin, finit-elle par avouer. On va scanner tout çà, et on verra bien !

A moitié soulagé, Warius observa les sondes s'élancer dans l'espace vide environnant. A part une vieille bouée de navigation stellaire hors service, elles ne trouvèrent rien dans un premier temps. Pourtant, à quelques fractions d'années lumière, un signal émis par les petits éclaireurs indiquèrent la présence d'un autre cargo. Sans signe de vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Monsieur le Président ? ironisa Marina.  
\- Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi je prendrais bien un petit café, répliqua Zéro qui saisit la balle au bond. Et puis dit à ton cuistot que j'aimerais bien une fricassé de Doeds pointus à la mode martienne pour accompagner.

Marina devint rouge comme une pivoine et un nouveau fou-rire s'empara de la passerelle. L'officier Phase dut crier pour se faire entendre.

\- Un signal de saut Warp ! un vaisseau arrive. UN AUTRE VAISSEAU ARRIVE !

Les militaires reprirent leur sérieux et Raï eut le réflexe d'initialiser les systèmes de tir du Karyu. Au bout d'un court instant, un vaisseau familier aux yeux de tous prit place à proximité du dragon.

'L'ombre de la Mort' arborait son éternel pavillon noir, flottant de manière anarchique dans le vide spatial sans vent.

\- Il nous attendait, murmura Zéro.

Phase manipula quelques boutons sur une console et le visage balafré du pirate, l'air sombre, apparut sur l'écran principal. Comble de l'étrange, il salua l'équipage du Karyu avec son antique gravity sabre.

\- Je vois que tu as enfin entendu mon appel, Warius, déclara le capitaine pirate.  
\- Cela me fait chaud au cœur de te revoir, cher ami, répliqua Zéro.  
\- Ce que j'ai à te dire et à te montrer te glacera le sang, j'en ai peur.

Tapis dans l'ombre, le vaisseau vert usait de son camouflage pour observer bien à l'abri la rencontre au sommet entre l'Ombre de la Mort et le Karyu.

* * *

**De vieux amis pour de vieux ennemis**

Le Président de l'Union pénétra avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la passerelle de l'Ombre de la mort. Combien de batailles épiques n'avait-il vécu avec son fidèle compagnon, assis dans un fauteuil (qui depuis lors avait visiblement servi d'allume-feu) proche du symbole universel de la liberté.

Mimee accueillit avec une joie intense l'ex général rebelle. Elle seule savait au fond de son âme les interdits bravés pour le voir debout en bonne santé. Yattaran consentit à détourner les yeux de sa maquette (un tank type 34 ostensiblement) quelques secondes puis ignora l'hôte de marque du vaisseau pirate.

\- Viens avec moi, mon ami, nous avons à parler, déclara le corsaire.  
\- Je te suis. Marina peut-elle venir ?  
\- Elle est indispensable.

Une fois dans sa cabine privée, Mimee servit un alcool de circonstance, surement du vin Adraly d'une cuvée spéciale, dans d'étranges verres en cristal de Gyste brun.

\- Et bien, tu vis dans le luxe, siffla Zéro plein d'admiration.  
\- La piraterie présente quelques avantages, répondit ironiquement Harlock.  
\- Allons droit au but. Cela fait des mois que tu as disparu sans laisser de traces. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi t'adonnes-tu à la destruction de cargos visiblement abandonnées ?

Harlock ne répondit rien. Il resta silencieux, assis. Au bout d'une minute, Mimee s'avança et déclama d'un air triste :

\- Un nouvel ennemi va bientôt arriver. Encore plus terrible que les hordes de robots de Prométhium.  
\- Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ? demanda Zéro avec un sérieux tout présidentiel.  
\- Les… mazones… murmura Mimee.

Très surpris, Zéro laissa tomber son verre en cristal de Gyste. Le délicieux liquide alcoolisé se répandit sur le sol et le verre rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'immobiliser. Le pirate avait choisit sans doute choisi des verres en matière inaltérable pour la circonstance.

\- C'est impossible, tonna Zéro. La race mazone est éteinte depuis des siècles !  
\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ? demanda Marina avec une pointe d'agacement.

Mimee regarda Zéro avec un regard plein de tristesse. Elle sut que le brave Président de l'Union avait saisi la menace représentée par cette race presqu'oubliée. Le visage blanc de la jurassienne se tourna vers Marina.

\- Les mazones sont une race d'êtres mi-plante, mi-humaine. Il y a très longtemps, alors que le système solaire n'abritait pas encore la race humaine, elles partirent de leur planète natale pour explorer l'univers. Leur planète était condamnée, car leur soleil arrivait en fin de vie. Elles cherchèrent avec force un nouvel endroit pour s'installer. Mais toutes les planètes qui correspondaient à leurs besoins étaient habitées par des races intelligentes. De nombreuses guerres et destructions ont suivi.  
\- Dont celle de la planète Jura, selon les antiques archives de la "bibliothèque du passé", ajouta Zéro. Mais toutes les mazones sont mortes dans cette guerre. Et cela remonte à des dizaines de milliers d'années !  
\- C'est exact, Warius Zéro. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous en avons vu récemment. Elles sont de retour.  
\- Je suppose que ce rendez-vous était destiné à nous montrer quelques preuves de ce que tu avances ?  
\- Toujours exact, Warius Zéro.

Marina Oki était un peu perdue. Elle voyait son mari de Président discuter exobiologie avec une jurasienne (dont l'âge était surement un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'univers connu), dans un vaisseau pirate aux confins de la bordure.

\- Et on fait quoi alors ? demanda le nouvel amiral de la flotte de l'Union.

Harlock se leva et prit ses armes, toujours en silence. Mimee interrogea le corsaire du regard avec une certaine crainte.

\- Tu peux rester ici, Mimee. Nous y allons que tous les trois.  
\- Et aller où ? demanda Warius  
\- Voir ces "choses" et te faire comprendre comment elles ont survécu.

Le gravity-sabre fut dégainé, et pointa à travers le hublot une autre épave volant de cargo. Celle-là même qu'une sonde du Karyu avait détecté quelques instants auparavant.

_Tout çà pour visiter un vieux cargo pourri et trouver encore pire que Prométhium et ses sbires. Je n'aurais jamais du me porter candidat…_

* * *

**Inspection sur épave volante peu reluisante**

Le bras mécanique de l'ombre de la mort perça la coque rouillée du cargo avec une facilité déconcertante. Harlock pénétra le premier dans une coursive vide et sentant le moisi. Marina et Zéro suivaient, prudemment escortés par un méli-mélo de pirates et de soldats aux uniformes impeccables.

Pas âme qui vive…

\- Voilà, fit Harlock en pointant une masse verte peu ragoutante au milieu de nulle part.  
\- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Marina très gênée par l'odeur.  
\- D'après Mimee, une extension temporelle de la matrice originelle des Mazones.  
\- Je ne comprends plus rien, dit Zéro.

Des traces de pas attirèrent l'attention des deux dirigeants de l'Union. Elles contrastaient avec l'état général d'abandon du navire à la dérive. Quelqu'un avait marché peu de temps auparavant ici. Mais qui ou quoi ?

\- Tu crois que… ce sont ces créatures qui étaient ici ?  
\- Mimee pense qu'elles ont essaimé dans des vaisseaux pour hiberner. Elles sont revenues à la vie il y a peu de temps.

Zéro examina les restes du passage des mazones. Il semblait dubitatif.

\- Comment ont-elle pu envahir une planète ? Elles étaient 20 ou 30 maximum ici. Et ce n'est pas avec de vieux cargos rouillés qu'on peut affronter une flotte, aussi modeste soit-elle.  
\- Justement, répondit Harlock. Elles sont bien plus nombreuses qu'on le croit. Mimee m'a expliqué que les essaims mazones étaient parfois utilisés comme agents dormants éclaireurs. Elles resteraient en gestation, cachées, et ne reviendraient à la vie qu'à un moment précis.  
\- Un signal donc... acheva Marina. Mais comment des créatures qui auraient disparu depuis des milliers d'années auraient surpris un équipage de cargo en plein repas ?

Marina fit remarquer à juste titre qu'une table comportaient encore des reliefs d'un diner à moitié achevé. Certes la moisissures et quelques insectes jaunes en avaient profité par la suite, mais il était évident que les convives avaient été dérangés.

Un frisson parcoura Zéro. Quelque chose d'inquiétant se tramait, et pour une fois son instinct ne lui disait rien. Harlock restait impassible à son habitude, mais Zéro cru déceler au fond de son regard une vague inquiétude. Le bip d'un transmetteur interrompit l'inspection.

\- Harlock, on a comme un problème ici, fit une voix. Tu devrais revenir. Et vite !

La voix n'était pas celle de Yattaran, mais de Tochiro. Pour qu'il appelle Harlock en plein design d'une nouvelle invention, l'affaire devait être grave.

Au milieu de la passerelle de l'ombre de la mort, Tochiro bricolait nerveusement une console d'affichage sous les yeux pétrifiés des autres membres d'équipages. Une horde de fantôme les aurait moins impressionné.

\- Et voilà, fit Tochiro avec un air satisfait. J'ai bricolé un scanner multinodal à longue portée, qui analyse les fréquences inhabituelles de l'électronique ainsi que les ondes gammas émises par les centres nerveux de la plupart des êtres vivants. Je faisais çà car j'arrivai à rien sur mon nouveau vaisseau. Et regarde...

L'affichage central de la passerelle rapporta trois points lumineux. Deux furent immédiatement identifiés comme "l'ombre de la mort" et le "Karyu". Le troisième marquait "inconnu".

\- On nous espionne, murmura Zéro.  
\- Je vais passer le "Karyu" aux postes de combat et...  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ajouta Zéro. S'ils voulaient nous attaquer, ce serait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Soyons plutôt diplomates. Puis-je ?

Harlock fusilla Zéro du regard mais n'osa pas lui dire non. Ne pouvait-il pas passer ses coups de fil ailleurs que sur "son" vaisseau ? Le Président rentra quelques codes complexes et prit un micro.

\- Ici Warius Zéro, Président de l'Union Terrestre. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous identifier et d'annoncer vos intentions ?

* * *

**Ordre royal de sacrifice**

Le major Erika lut le message avec étonnement. Comment ces humains avaient-ils réussi à les repérer ?

\- Est-ce possible ? demanda une voix derrière elle.  
\- Nos savantes se sont trompées, caporal Monika. tout simplement. Leur technologie semble assez avancée au final.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire ?  
\- En référer à Sa Majesté. Nous sommes dans une situation imprévue.  
\- Mais major...  
\- Silence. Fuyons par sauts warps selon le protocole de retraite.  
\- Nous risquons d'être visibles avant.  
\- Je sais. Je te demande d'obéir, pas de papoter.

Le caporal, svelte et fin comme un mannequin retouchée par informatique, s'installa aux commandes et entra les lignes de commandes sur l'ordinateur. Soudain, l'holocamouflage défaillit et révéla la position du vaisseau mazone aux yeux des humains.

\- Voilà donc nos invitées, se contenta de dire Harlock assis en retrait de la barre.  
\- Raï, analyse les données disponibles, demande Marina par son transpondeur.

Mimee s'écroula en pleurs en reconnaissant un vaisseau éclaireur mazone, en parfait état. Cette vision, qui la hantait pendant ses cauchemars, était un souvenir enfoui de jeunesse. Avant la destruction de sa planète, elle se rappelait qu'un vaisseau comme celui-là avait précédé toute une armada.

Le frêle vaisseau alluma ses moteurs et accéléra brusquement vers le point de saut le plus proche.

\- Elles s'échappent ! cria un pirate en passerelle

Harlock fit un signe et Yattaran consentit à laisser très temporairement de côté sa précieuse maquette et arma une tourelle lourde, juste au cas où. La précieuse mécanique bougea et s'orienta vers la cible potentielle. Warius avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout se passait trop vite. Comment serait interprété un tel geste par cette race ?

\- Harlock, arrête çà avant que...

Les deux mazones furent un peu stupéfaites de la réaction de ces vaisseaux humains. La Reine avait vu juste, une fois de plus. La major Erika établit avec son transpondeur une communication cryptée. Au bout d'une minute qui paru interminable, une voix douce et suave consentit à répondre.

\- Je vous écoute... soyez brèves...  
\- Générale, nous avons bien retrouvé des humains sur nos traces aux coordonnées correspondant au système Darok. Ils se doutent de quelque chose.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous croire cela ?  
\- Ils ont détruit systématiquement tous les cargos abordés. Et, ils ont réussi à décrypter une partie du code niveau 1.  
\- Vous êtes des incapables, finit par dire la générale. Néanmoins, tachez de vous racheter avec honneur. Adieu.

Le transpondeur reste muet et les deux mazones pétrifiées. Elles avaient toutes deux saisi la portée de l'ordre qui venait de tomber.

\- Que fait-on alors ? demanda la pilote avec un brin d'anxiété ?  
\- Tu... connais les ordres... fit sa supérieure avec une boule dans le gorge  
\- Compris...

Machinalement, Monika activa quelques consoles avec l'habitude acquise après des années d'entrainement et d'endoctrinement. Plusieurs textes en glyphes défilèrent sur un écran et après quelques secondes, l'éclaireur arma ses propres canons. La pilote prit le manche et ajusta la cible dans le viseur après un demi-tour assez spectaculaire du petit vaisseau.

\- Je suis prête, fit-elle d'une faible voix.  
\- Vise le vaisseau avec le drapeau noir. Pense à nos sœurs que nous protégeons.  
\- Hum... allons-y

Warius observait d'un œil distrait l'écran de contrôle qui montrait toute la majesté du Karyu. Bon sang ce que cela le démangeait de reprendre la main sur ce vaisseau, _son_ vaisseau ! Soudain, l'éclaireur étranger devint visible aux yeux de tous et à la grand surprise de tout l'équipage, il était en position d'attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? mâchonna Harlock ?  
\- Il y a un truc qui... ne tire pas Harlock ! Il nous faut...

Yattaran ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une autorisation quelconque de sont capitaine. Un simple tir d'un seul canon suffit à désintégrer le frêle éclaireur dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Aussi placide qu'on chat ayant bien mangé, le lieutenant de "l'Ombre de la Mort" reprit une autre maquette, sortie d'on ne sait où, et il commença à siffler doucement.

\- Un souci de moins. Petit, mais c'est toujours çà fit Harlock avec un brin d'humour noir.  
\- Nous avions deux extraterrestres, qui appartenaient à un peuple tout sauf pacifique sensiblement, qui auraient pu nous informer. Maintenant, on a rien ! conclut Zéro.  
\- Toujours aussi alambiqué, "Monsieur le Président"...

Warius n'essaya même pas de raisonner le pirate, ni même le fusiller du regard. C'était aussi vain que d'essayer de jouer au ghorto-gorn sans ghorto ou gorn. Il se dirigea vers la petite forme accroupie qui sanglotait toujours comme une petite fille.

\- Mimee... je...je... dites-moi tout ce que vous savez...

La jurassienne arrêta quelques secondes de pleurer et tourna son pâle visage vers l'homme qui lui parlait. Marina les avait rejoint et se tenait légèrement en retrait.

\- Vous êtes en danger. Fuyez. Les autres viendront, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus féroces. Fuyez vous trois fit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Warius regarda un instant Marina, qui se mordait les lèvres pour garder son sérieux.

\- Allez chercher le docteur. Si elle croit qu'Harlock va fuir, elle ne le connait pas assez bien finalement, dit-il en se relevant.

_Mon cher Warius, elle a lu dans mes pensées, mais tu n'as pas compris ce qu'elle vient de dire. Pour combien de temps encore ?_


	4. Le poids des responsabilités

**Le crépuscule infini de l'humanité**

XXIX – Le poids des responsabilités

_" En politique le choix est rarement entre le bien et le mal, mais entre le pire et le moindre mal.__" __Machiavel_

_Note de l'auteur complètement débordé : la moindre review est un encouragement à continuer. J'apprécie beaucoup votre patience, que je mets à rude épreuve._

* * *

**Personnages du chapitre**

**L'Union Terrestre**

_Warius Zéro : Président de l'Union Terrestre,  
Marina Oki : Officier général dans la flotte de l'Union en reconstitution_

**L'équipage de 'l'Ombre de la mort'**

_Harlock : Capitaine de 'L'ombre de la mort'_

**Autres personnages**

_Lord-député Jader : Secrétaire particulier de Warius Zéro  
Sénateur Gonzalez : Représentant de la zone sud-américaine au conseil des délégués  
Sénateur consulte Mazdar : Représentant les systèmes de Marbre et Eridani-4  
Prométhium : Ex-Reine de l'Empire mécanique (vous l'aviez oublié, avouez-le)_

* * *

**Une séance ordinaire au conseil**

Warius Zéro s'accrocha sur son pupitre et déploya des efforts inouïs pour se maitriser.

\- Votre point de vue est absolument indéfendable, lui dit le sénateur Gonzalez. Vous vous fourvoyez, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

Le sénateur, sûr de son effet, pris un temps de silence avant de se rassoir à sa place et éteindre son holotranspondeur gravitationnel. Zéro ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, cet individu. Non seulement il se révéla un adversaire politique acharné depuis les dernières élections, mais en plus il versait trop dans la démagogie et le mensonge. Plus à l'aise dans les arts militaires, Zéro avait peine à faire face et regrettait amèrement la mort d'Antonov, qui aurait pu l'aider dans ces passes difficiles.

\- Sénateur Gonzalez, vous interprétez mal mes propos. Je n'ai pas dit que Prométhium n'était pas un danger pour l'Union, j'ai dit qu'elle ne l'était pas dans l'immédiat, corrigea Warius.  
\- Les escarmouches sur la planète de Marbre ne corroborent pas votre point de vue, rectifia le sénateur consulte Mazdar. Plusieurs bandes de robots errantes ont tenté de s'en prendre à mes administrés.  
\- Bandes errantes qui ont été repoussées sans difficultés par nos forces armées, compléta Zéro. La menace mazone est plus pressante et...  
\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible de ce que vous avancez ! Vous vous fiez à ce Harlock, un pirate peu digne de foi. Quand allez-vous enfin prendre la mesure du danger de ces hordes de robots ? Il est plus urgent de rétablir l'ordre et de reconstruire les dégâts causés par cette guerre.

_Mon vieux Warius, je crois qu'il est prudent de ne pas parler du redéploiement budgétaire et du transfert de forces de défense en bordure maintenant..._

Warius laissa son pupitre et s'assit, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les récriminations des délégués. Le nouveau conseil, issu des dernières élections, était farouchement opposé au maintien de l'effort militaire entrepris lors de la dernière guerre. Il voulait la tête de Prométhium également. Malgré ses explications fournies, le Président n'avait pas su convaincre ses pairs que la menace d'une nouvelle invasion était imminente. La perte de quelques systèmes de la bordure comme Darok-1 n'intéressait pas grand monde en fait.

\- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, finit-il par dire. Toutefois, je souhaite finir la rationalisation des forces actuelles afin d'accélérer leur redéploiement. J'affecterai les vieilles unités en attente à la surveillance de la bordure.

_Et je considère le Karyu comme un vieille unité dans ce cas précis, que cela vous plaise, ou pas._

\- La séance est suspendue.

Warius se retira avec soulagement dans son bureau, précédé de tout l'attirail cérémoniel d'un Président en exercice. Une fois la porte fermée et seul, il s'assit et attendit que Marina la rejoigne. Comme elle était splendide lorsqu'elle n'était pas en uniforme.

\- La séance a été mouvementée, remarqua-t-elle.  
\- J'ai plus de mal à les convaincre qu'affronter une flotte ennemie.

Il servit dans deux verres bleuâtres en corindon un liquide de couleur indéfinie mais à l'odeur suave.

\- Du saké d'Erin ? Dis donc, Harlock déteint sur toi... Sans moi sans façons.  
\- D'habitude tu es plutôt partante pour ce genre de liqueur. Tout va bien ?  
\- Euh... Oui, oui, tout va bien. N'oublie pas que je dois passer ma visite médicale tout à l'heure. Pour le reste, que vas-tu faire alors ?  
\- ll faut remettre la main sur Prométhium. Je vais envoyer une flotte sur Andromède, elle va certainement essayer d'y retourner ou de prendre contact avec ses anciens acolytes.  
\- Bien, je vais faire préparer le Karyu et ordonner que...  
\- J'ai dit une flotte. Je n'ai pas dit le Karyu...

Zéro jeta un froid. Marina le dévisagea un instant et posa lentement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- Et que veux-tu faire avec _mon_ Karyu ?

Le Président se contenta d'un petit sourire, tout en sirotant seul sa liqueur.

* * *

**Visite Médicale**

Marina tenait fermement dans ses mains l'enveloppe scellée avec son ordre de mission. Warius marchait sur des œufs, elle l'avait bien senti. Toutes ces affaires de politique la dépassait parfois et puis elle avait un autre souci. Bien plus pressant.

La navette avec ses deux escorteurs se posa à l'hôpital central sans plus de cérémonie. Elle pénétra seule dans une grande salle blanche et s'assit. L'endroit paraissait aseptisé à force d'être blanc et lumineux. Une femme en blouse blanche vint la chercher.

\- Amiral, c'est à votre tour. Ce ne sera pas long.  
\- Je vous suis.

La doctoresse occupait un immense bureau en bois exotique, encombré de livres médicaux et de parapheurs à viser (comme quoi, l'importance dans l'administration doit se mesurer en parapheurs). En tant qu'officier générale, Marina Oki avait le droit (si on peut appeler çà un droit) de passer ses visites médicales réglementaires avec les directeurs d'hôpitaux militaires. Ces braves gens avaient mieux à faire que mesurer la taille des troufions à la chaine, mais le règlement c'est le règlement...

\- Vos analyses de sang... commença-t-elle.

Le cœur de Marina commença à battre très fort.

\- Elles sont anormales. J'ai fait refaire certains tests plusieurs fois. N'avez-vous donc rien à me dire ?

La phrase donnait le ton. Elle savait. Forcément, c'est un médecin. Gagner du temps.

\- Euh... pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?  
\- Vous êtes enceinte. Le saviez-vous ?

Mince. Démaquée.

\- Oui, finit elle par avouer.  
\- Depuis combien de temps ?  
\- C'est très récent, se défendit-elle.

Marina voyait défiler dans ses yeux les 37 tests de grossesses effectués un soir où Warius était retenu pour ses obligations diplomatiques. Oui, c'est idiot mais elle voulait être sûre, car elle connaissait parfaitement les conséquences de son état.

\- Félicitations, amiral. Vous avez gagné votre ticket pour vous reposer chez vous. Je dois vous déclarer inapte à assurer le commandement que vous exercez actuellement, le temps d'agrandir votre famille bien sur.  
\- Je... ne peux pas...  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?  
\- Abandonner Warius... le Karyu... je ne peux pas...

Le médecin posa son stylo et ses lunettes. Elle dévisagea longuement Marina, comme pour la sonder. Puis elle se réfugia dans à nouveau dans ses notes, pour se donner un peu de réflexion. Elle fixa le bleu de ses yeux, avec un faux air de capitaine pirate. Sa voix se fit douce mais ferme, comme une mère qui veut expliquer à son enfant qu'il veut faire une bêtise sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Vous... ne voulez pas... devenir mère ?  
\- Si, quelle question. j'ai juste besoin... d'un peu de temps. Pour finir ce que j'ai commencé, s'excusa l'amirale Oki.  
\- Votre état ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, question forme physique. Ce que vous faites présentera, tôt ou tard, un danger pour vous, votre enfant ou... vous deux.  
\- Combien de temps pouvez-vous me donner ?

Elle osa la question. Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau, un de ces moments où une grave décision doit être prise.

\- Un mois, maximum, avança le médecin.  
\- Non, trois mois. Il me faut trois mois.  
\- Hum... deux. Je n'irai pas au-delà de deux mois.  
\- Mais...  
\- Il n'y a pas de mais. S'il vous arrive un problème, c'est moi qui devrait rendre des comptes, pas vous. Alors n'abusez pas, _amirale_. Pour la médecine c'est encore moi qui vous donne des ordres.

Elle signa son aptitude au service avec un air désabusé. Marina sortit rapidement et serra fort son précieux formulaire. Elle avait gagné du temps, un peu. Mais le problème crucial restait d'annoncer la nouvelle au futur père.

* * *

**Nouvelle séance du conseil**

Le lord-député Jader apporta un nouveau parapheur sur le bureau de Warius Zéro. Le Président toisa du regard la nouvelle montagne de papiers à signer. Au moins, la papeterie était en cuir manta vert ce qui apportait une touche délicieusement rétro à l'ambiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?  
\- Les décrets et autorisations des quotas de culture de xlourks, les nominations d'huissiers Républicains, des juges de 3ème classe, des...  
\- Stop, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui. J'ai passé tout l'après midi à signer papier sur papier. Je n'en peux plus.  
\- Mais, Monsieur le Président, si je peux me permettre une réflexion personnelle, vous êtes tellement absent de votre bureau que le travail s'accumule. C'est d'une logique imparable !  
\- C'est pour cela que j'ai délégué mon pouvoir de signature à d'autres sur certains sujets. Pourquoi j'ai encore tant de papiers alors ?  
\- Mais... vous n'avez fait quasiment que signer des délégations de signature cet après-midi...  
\- Ah...

Le Président laissa son secrétaire particulier poser sur un coin de son bureau miraculeusement vide ce nouveau parapheur. Jader s'éclipsa à nouveau, sans doute pour chercher un nouveau parapheur. Parfois, Zéro s'imaginait son secrétaire à la tête d'une usine secrète de création de papiers qui ne pouvaient être signées que de sa main.

Un appel sur son transpondeur gravitationnel le tira de sa corvée.

\- Oui ?  
\- Monsieur le Président, j'ai euh... quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler...  
\- Qui est-ce ?  
\- Il ne veut pas le dire, il m'a juste parlé de la bannière de la liberté ou d'un truc comme çà. Vous m'aviez prévenu que nous risquions d'avoir une tel appel. prenez-vous la communication ?  
\- Oui, et ne me dérangez pas pendant une heure.  
\- Bien.

Warius Zéro reconnut facilement la visage impassible d'Harlock. Jamais il ne savait précisément ce que pensait le capitaine pirate. Son regard d'acier avait quelque chose de déroutant.

\- Alors ? finit-il par dire.  
\- Ils ne veulent pas m'écouter, répondit Zéro d'un air las. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu leur montrer, les preuves, les vidéos, les anciens textes. Ils ne veulent rien entendre.  
\- Es-tu si étonné au fond ?  
\- Non, en fait. Le contraire m'aurait même surpris. Mais je pensais pouvoir gagner le redéploiement d'une ou deux flottes.  
\- Tu sais bien que cela aurait notoirement insuffisant.  
\- Ecoute, je me rends compte de ce que tu fais et je t'en remercie, mais n'oublie pas que Prométhium est en fuite, que les restes de sa flotte sont encore une menace pour beaucoup de systèmes. Je ne peux pas prendre le problème à la légère.  
\- C'est toi le responsable de l'Union. Assume un peu.

_Merci du conseil, mais j'ai finalement quelques responsabilités face aux milliards d'humains qui m'ont choisi._

\- J'ai une idée, toutefois.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un petit rictus au pirate. Il connaissait bien Zéro et savait qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot face à de vieux politiciens aigris.

* * *

**La mission**

Marina s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte du bureau de Warius. Elle rassembla des pensées et déroula mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire, faire, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle respira un grand coup, afficha son petit sourire discret et entra d'un air satisfait.

\- Alors ? demanda le pauvre Warius plongé dans son 12ème parapheur de la journée  
\- Tout va bien, une simple visite de routine. C'est reparti pour un tour.  
\- Tant mieux, tant mieux.

_Ben dis-donc, c'est comme çà que tu accueille un mensonge monté de toutes parts par ton épouse qui se fait un sang d'encre sur le sujet ?_

\- J'ai parlé à Harlock, fit le Président après un silence gênant. Il n'a pas l'air très ravi du manque de soutien de l'Union pour contrer la menace mazone.  
\- Cela t'étonne-t-il au fond ?  
\- Je pensais naïvement qu'il comprendrait que je ne suis pas forcément seul à décider.  
\- Tu lui a parlé de ton idée ?

Cette fois-ci, Warius arrêta de signer décret sur décret à la chaine et fixa intensément les yeux de Marina Oki. Ses liens personnels interféraient avec son rôle de chef, et il pesa le pour et le contre plus qu'à l'accoutumée sur son hypothèse.

\- Je crois que le Karyu est le seul vaisseau capable de tenir un choc aussi rude, avec l'ombre de la mort bien sur. Notre ami Tochiro l'a tellement rafistolé qu'il doit bien valoir une dizaine de croiseurs type "Flamboyants".  
\- Mais... je ne sais toujours pas à _quoi_ nous devrions faire face...  
\- Le "Karyu" ne servira à rien pour la poursuite des restes des armées de Prométhium. J'ai des bataillons entiers de croiseurs bien commandés qui pourront remplir cette mission. Mais pour l'autre, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi et Harlock.

Marina serra les poings et son instinct maternel attaqua son esprit si cartésien et rationnel. Et si c'était dangereux ? Pas pour elle... mais pour l'enfant qu'elle portait ?

\- Cela peut... tourner au vinaigre... tu t'en rends bien compte ?  
\- Oui, c'est pour cela que savoir Harlock à tes côtés me rassurera au plus haut point. Il est sans doute prêt à se sacrifier pour te sauver.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Je ferais pareil, sauf que je dois aussi combattre les technocrates et ce combat là me semble perdu d'avance.

Sa dernière réflexion déclencha un fou rire dans le bureau. Marina se sentit un peu nauséeuse et prétexta un besoin de se refaire une beauté pour s'éclipser. Une fois dans un endroit plus approprié, elle vomit plusieurs fois en se tenant fermement le ventre. 2 à 3 mois de nausées, lui avait le médecin. Mon Dieu que ce sera long.

Après avoir soigneusement effacé toute trace suspecte, elle retrouva Zéro et prit son air sérieux d'officier général. Autant se plonger dans le travail à corps perdu pour tenter d'oublier un temps toute cette histoire.

\- Bon, je t'écoute. Quel est ton plan pour le "Karyu" ?

Le Président laissa son bureau en plan et projeta une carte en trois dimensions de la bordure au milieu de la pièce. Il toucha plusieurs systèmes des doigts qui changèrent de couleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, on voyait nettement une trajectoire logique.

\- C'est la reconstitution du trajet des mazones, selon les planètes détruites ou portant un témoignage de leur passage, expliqua Zéro  
\- Étonnant que personne ne s'en soucie... Je compte au moins une vingtaine de systèmes déjà impactés.  
\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion, mais la plupart des systèmes étaient soit déserts soit habités par des espèces non intelligentes. Et puis les connaissances en géographie des politiciens sont très...variables...  
\- Nulles veux-tu dire ?  
\- On va dire çà. Enfin, tu remarques qu'elles suivent un chemin pas à pas, comme si elles cherchaient quelque chose. Elles visitent chaque planète de chaque système, méthodiquement. Seul le temps qu'elles mettent pour passer d'un système à un autre est aléatoire.  
\- Donc, si je suis bien ton raisonnement, elles devraient arriver dans ce système prochainement ?  
\- Oui, le système... Piekor. Attends un peu.

Ce nom effectivement ne disait rien à Marina Oki, qui pourtant s'estimait plutôt bonne en géographie spatiale. Zéro bascula de la carte vers l'encyclopédie centrale en ligne. Plusieurs images des planètes du système Piekor défilèrent.

Une des planètes ressemblait vaguement à la Terre, mais avec des étendues d'eau à perte de vue. Quasiment aucune terre émergée. Les deux autres étaient d'un bleu-vert indéfinissable, sans relief visible mais avec pour l'une d'entre-elle quelques anneaux du plus bel effet.

\- Alors, trois planètes dignes de nom. Piekor-1 alias Idana. Une terrestre de classe 2 inhabitée mais avec de la végétation. Puis Piekor-2 et 3, deux géantes gazeuses à faible période de révolution. Celles-là n'ont à mon sens aucun intérêt pour les mazones.

\- Je crois que j'ai gagné un voyage sur Idana, fit Marina.  
\- Oui. Quand veux-tu partir ?  
\- Dans ce cas précis, mon chéri, c'est toi qui donne les ordres.  
\- Une semaine, çà ira ?  
\- A vos ordres, chef ! fit Marina en riant.

Elle se mit au garde-à-vous et le salua, ce qui dans sa longue robe soyeuse ne manquait pas d'arracher Zéro à ses plus sombres pensées. Il ne résista pas longtemps à ce superbe sourire et se dit qu'il avait bien mérité un peu de tendresse avec sa femme adorée. Elle se laissa entrainer sans opposer de véritable résistance.

* * *

**Ne jamais se fier aux apparences**

La forme était enveloppée dans un grand manteau sombre, qui lui donnait un air encore plus lugubre que la pluie battante dans laquelle elle marchait. Un petit cliquetis métallique accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta devant un homme de petite taille, l'air inquiet. Plusieurs robots qui semblaient la suivre stoppèrent net leur marche et commencèrent à se poster et surveiller les alentours.

\- Majesté, je vous attendais, fit l'homme  
\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, rétorqua la femme. C'est toi qui es en avance.

La planète Vhaes restait un fief de l'ex Empire Mécanique, qui fut peu touché par la dernière guerre. Le virus informatique, le fameux code Z, avait bien frappé sa population, mais dans des proportions moindres que les autres systèmes.

\- As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
\- Voilà majesté, c'est... tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la forme activa le dispositif d'un petit boitier noir, un capteur d'hologrammes quadri-dimensionnel. Ce petit appareil espion avait la faculté de percevoir les sons, les images de l'environnement alentour mais également d'interpréter les ondes cérébrales des humains pour lire leurs pensées.

La femme scruta la carte, écouta distraitement les débats sans fin du conseil et s'arrêta à l'entrevue spéciale de Warius Zéro et de Marina Oki. Elle repassa plusieurs fois certaines séquences et émis un rire lugubre.

\- Enfin, Warius Zéro, je sais comment te détruire. Tu souffriras longtemps, toi et tes proches. Tu as bien travaillé, Gonzalez. Tu auras ta récompense.  
\- L'immortalité ? Enfin ? fit l'homme avec plein de joie dans les yeux.  
\- Une juste récompense.

Elle fit un signe et un robot arma son fusil laser. Un seul coup suffit à stopper net les espoirs d'un vieux politique aigri.

\- Majesté, nous devrions partir maintenant, fit le robot en s'approchant.

La reine fixa intensément le nouveau cadavre frais de ses yeux noirs.

\- Pauvre fou, pensais-tu vraiment que Prométhium allait s'abaisser à exaucer tes moindres désirs ? Je hais les humains. Je les hais par dessus tout, et je ne crois pas faire partie de la seule race dans ce cas. Cap sur Pikeor, maréchal Technétium. J'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche !


End file.
